Alphabet Soup II - Cake
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sherlock gets his cake, and eats it too. (SLIGHT spoilers for episode 2 - The Lying Detective)


**Did I watch TLD a second time _just_ so I could put the direct quote in the beginning of my fic? Noooo. Not. At. All.**

 **Who else is still reeling from that episode? And who else is not emotionally ready for the next one?! *wails* Oh how Moftiss loves to destroy us.**

 **Who wanted a cake scene? Cause I know I did, damnit. Just a tiny little snippet would have been fine! :(**

 **Anyway, I felt that I needed to write something fluffier and smuttier than my last fic, so here you go. Enjoy!**

 **- SLIGHT spoilers for episode 2\- **

* * *

Cake

* * *

 _"Molly is going to meet us at this cake place. It's your birthday, cake is obligatory."_

 _"Well, I suppose a sugar high is some sort of substitute."_

 **oOo**

Quite a bit later that evening

 **oOo**

Something had woken Molly. She rolled onto her side, her arm reaching out, but it only found an empty space on the bed. Her eyes popped open and she blindly peered into the dark, the only light a faint glow coming from the window.

"Sherlock?" she called out.

The soft sound of footsteps reached her ears. The bedroom door opened and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Toilet," he replied, undoing the haphazard knot on his dressing gown. He tossed it to the side, revealing his naked body before slipping underneath the sheets.

She leaned on her elbow, propping her head onto her hand. "Since when does using the toilet require you to leave the bedroom?" she asked.

"Since now."

"Sherlock …"

He breathed out through his nose. "Fine. I was in the kitchen."

She fought back a giggle, but her smile was evident in her tone when she asked, "And what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Eatingthelastsliceofcake," he mumbled out.

She laughed now. "All this time I thought Mycroft was the one who loved cake, but no … it's you!"

Sherlock huffed out a breath.

"Is it your Kryptonite?"

"What?"

Even in the dark she knew he was scowling.

"It's from Superman," she explained. "Kryptonite is from his home planet, and it is the only thing that weakens him. So now it's become a phrase really, people use it to say things like, 'Ohhhh chocolate is my kryptonite!', you know, they can't ignore it, not eat it. So … cake is your Kryptonite."

Sherlock let out another huff but moved until his body was covering hers, pressing her down onto her back.

"You are a rather ridiculous person Molly Hooper," he stated.

"Oh I think we established that fact a long time ago!" She smoothed her hands across his cheekbones, his scruff tickling her fingertips.

He made a brief noise of agreement before kissing her.

"You taste sweet," she noted, after they pulled apart.

"I'm not sweet-," he started.

She cut him off saying, "And neither are you high…"

He gave a soft hum followed by a gentle kiss, before tipping his head to the side to place a trail of kisses across her jaw line, not stopping until he reached her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, then tucked his nose beneath it and breathed in deeply.

"I rather like it when you taste like honey …" he murmured, pressing his lips to her skin. He continued to kiss a path down her neck, not stopping until he reached the hollow of her throat. "And lemons …" he added, shifting downwards. He undid one of the buttons on her pyjama shirt, placing a kiss upon the space between her breasts. "Sometimes strawberries …" He quickly undid the rest of the buttons, revealing her body to him, and her lack of knickers. "There is though, one particular flavour that I can never put into words how it tastes … but I love it. It is _delicious_ ..."

She breathed out his name as he settled himself between her legs. His hands were on the tops of her thighs, his thumbs smoothing across the milky white skin, moving inwards so that he could gently ease her open for him. He gave her a quick swipe of his tongue making her gasp. The moan that followed it, as he slowly eased his tongue into her, sent a pleasant ache straight to his cock.

Sherlock suckled, licked, and fucked her with his tongue until she was a wailing, trembling mess. He placed one last kiss upon her clit before pulling away, a satisfied smile upon his glistening lips.

"Ohhhhh ... you had your cake, and ate it too, Mr. Holmes!" Molly giggled as she reached out for him.

He sighed at her cliched choice of phrase, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he allowed her to pull him down on top of her. He pressed his forehead to the side of her neck and she brought her hands up to the back of his head, moving her fingers through his curls.

"Your cock in me would be the cherry on top!" she declared, nuzzling at his ear.

In spite of himself Sherlock let out a rather loud, and undignified snort. He raised his head and looked down at her, she was smiling impishly.

"I know that was terrible," she said.

"Oh do shut up!" he grumbled.

"Make me."

"Oh I intend to!"

He kissed her, swallowing her moan as he slid his cock into her welcoming heat. Her hands cupped his arse, pressing him down on her, so that he filled her up completely. They stayed like this, their bodies interlinked, as they kissed. Molly's hands moved to his back, her fingers playing across his skin, tenderly stroking his scars.

When they parted for breath he mouthed at her throat, and slipped his cock out of her. He muffled a groan against her skin as the cool air of the room danced across his length. He groaned again when he thrust into her, delving back into her warmth.

"Molly!" he gasped out her name as he found a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts. "You're far better than any cake."

"Mmmm." She raised her legs, locking them around his slim waist. "Am I your Kryptonite?" she whimpered, he was entering her deeper now, and it felt so good.

He bit down on her shoulder, struggling to hold back from coming too soon. "No," he hissed out, shifting the angle of his thrusts just so.

"Oh fuck!" Her hold on him tightened.

He raised his head so that their eyes could meet, and he was certain she never looked more beautiful than when she was in the throes of ecstasy.

"You're not my Kryptonite, Molly. You don't make me weaker." He gently pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching, as he slowed his thrusts to a tantalizing pace. "You make me stronger."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him, crying out against his lips as he began to thrust more quickly.

"Come with me Molly, I can't hold on much longer!" He groaned, delving into her as deeply as he could.

"Yes, make me come Sherlock, I want you to make me come!" Her thighs squeezed his hips, and he bit out a curse.

The room filled with the noises of their joint pleasure and skin meeting skin, until they both cried out their release. She clung to him as he collapsed against her and they stayed like that, nestled together, for some time.

After a quick wash-up in the shower, they returned to the bed, Molly tucking her body against his. She glanced over at the clock, checking the time before she placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat.

"Happy Birthday Sherlock."

He hummed quietly, his eyes closed. "You're the only gift I ever need."

She laughed softly. "Because I'm the gift that keeps on giving?"

"No." He moved onto his side, curling himself around her as he smoothed his hand across her breast. "Well … yes actually, but you are also the gift that keeps on _coming_." He tweaked her nipple as she laughed heartily.


End file.
